Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, and more particularly, to an OLED display including a contact sensing layer.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, and electrophoretic displays (EPDs) include a field generating electrode and an electro-optical active layer. For example, LCDs include a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer and electrophoretic displays include charged particles. OLED displays include an organic emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer.
The field generating electrode is connected to a switching element such as a thin film transistor (TFT) to receive a data signal and the electro-optical active layer converts the data signal into an optical signal to display an image.
Recently, display devices have further included a touch sensor enabling touch interactions with a user in addition to displaying images. The touch sensor determines whether an object approaches or contacts the screen and generates contact information about the contact position, etc., by detecting a change in pressure, charge, or light which are applied to the screen. The display device receives an image signal to display an image based on the contact information.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only intended to facilitate the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.